A New Life A New Start
by Leopard Queen
Summary: They just have mated and moved in to thier first home. While Gabriel and Vivian are waiting for the pack, someone from the past comes to haunt the new queen.
1. 01 Giving in

One

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel was able to thrust one last time before collapsing on top of his beautiful mate._ Mine at last._ He thought. He'd been dreaming about this moment for years.

Once he got his breath back he rolled off of her and on to his side. He leaned on his elbow and brushed her hair out of her face, as he stared in to her golden eyes.

_VIVIAN_

Vivian stared in her mates eyes. She could see the love in his eyes. _He does love me._ She thought as she leaned up and kissed his mouth gently, then across his cheek and down to his neck where she marked him. She heard growl with pleasure.

"We should get back my mum will be up any minute." Vivian said as she brought her back to his.

"I suppose. She doesn't know that you're back to normal." Gabriel whispered against her mouth.

Vivian groaned. She wasn't looking forward to that. Esme makes a big deal out every little thing.

They spent some time just nuzzling each other. Then Vivian got up, and let the urge to change to overcome her.

_GABRIEL_

He didn't want get up. He wanted to stay here in the cave with Vivian forever. He didn't want to share her with anyone. But the Pack needs to meet their new Queen. _I hope they are happy with my choice._ Gabriel thought as he got up and changed in the black dog.

They were running next to each other. Gabriel was still having a hard time believing his good fortune. A beautiful mate. He and Vivian leading her father's pack in to a new life.

When they got back to Vivian's house they climbed through the window. They changed back in to their human form. Just seeing her body aroused him.

She was about to put on some cloths but he didn't let her, instead he grabbed her, pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. He ran his hands up her thighs. He heard her groan and he realized he wasn't doing her any favour by teasing her so he picked her up placed her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed and entered her slowly.

She moved with him. Gabriel could feel her tighten around him. One he came rolled on to his elbow and watched her sleep.

Gabriel was the first one to wake up. He watched her sleep. Then someone knocked on the door. "Vivian, you are going to get up, get dressed, have breakfast and talk to me." Esme said, pounding at the door.

Gabriel didn't want Vivian to wake up yet he wanted to watch her sleep a little bit longer so he got up, put on his jeans and opened the door. "Let her sleep." He said. Esme looked over his shoulder then back at him then nodded and went down stairs.

Gabriel closed the door and took off his jeans and climbed back in to bed. "Don't get use to this. "Your loving this ain't you?" Vivian whispered sleepy. Gabriel grinned, lifted her chin and gently kissed her on the mouth, she replied instantly.

After a while Vivian pulled away and said, "come on, we better get up. You have a pack to lead." As she went to get up but Gabriel pulled her back up against him. "We have to lead the pack."

"The pack have to agree first" She said. Gabriel sighed and nodded.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Please Read and review.**


	2. 02 A Happy Life

_Hey it's me again. How is Esme going to react when she finds out that Vivian has mated with the alpha male?_

_Well, read and find out._

Two

_VIVIAN_

After a minute of kissing and groping Vivian pulled away and got dressed. She heard him growl and realized that her plan worked. She looked at him over her shoulder and grinned. He growled even louder.

"I'm going to tell my mother. You better get dressed." She said and she heard him sigh.

"I'm going over to Vermont to sign the last pit of papers that need to be signed. Would you come with me?"

Vivian looked at Gabriel with shock then she leaped on top of him and kissed him. When she pulled away Gabriel laughed and said, "I'd take that as a yes." Vivian nodded.

*************

They eventually got dressed and went down stairs where Esme, Rudy, Tomas and the five were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. "What are you doing here, brother?" Gabriel called out to Ulf, who jumped at the sound of Gabriel's voice. "We came to see Vivian and see if we can help her." Ulf replied. Vivian came from behind Gabriel. "No need to. Gabriel beat you to it." She said. Everyone jumped up to hug her but Gabriel stopped them. "One at a time."

Esme was the first to hug her. "Oh my baby is back." She cried. "Mum, can't breathe." Vivian gasped for breath. "Sorry. I'm just so happy."

Gabriel came up next to Vivian and placed a arm around her. Esme gasped in shock. "Honey, I thought you didn't want him."

"I changed my mind. I realized that Gabriel undersood what I went through. I think we needed each other." Vivian replied, looking up at Gabriel, who nodded and hugged her to him.

Later that day Vivian and the five went for a run. Vivian lead them, like most alpha females do. They went to the river behind Vivian's house where they played and hunted.

Vivian climbed in through her bedroom window. Instantly the smell of steak and chips hit her nostils. She quickly got dressed and rushed down stairs to see Gabriel sitting at the table laughing with Rudy.

***************

Thursday night came and Rudy and Vivian were play fighting in the long grass for a long time. They sat and watched the sun come up. They eventually walked back to the house, where a car was parked infront of the house. Vivian and Gabriel a planning to leave early in the morning. Vivian went up to her room and changed in to her human form and got changed, picked up a box and carried it outside.

Once the car was loaded Gabriel got behind the wheel and Vivian gave Esme a quick hug. She held on to Rudy a bit longer. "I'm proud of you." Rudy whispered in her hair. Vivian sqeezed him one more time, waved at tomas and got in the car.

***************

The trip was going to take three hours. Vivian and Gabriel chattered the hole way there. Once they got there the old owner of the inn was waiting for them. They signed the papers and the prevous owner left, leaving them a box full of keys, which were labelled.

Gabriel took out the keys to the biggest house out of the box and handed them to Vivian. "Open up while I'll start unloading." Vivian smiled and went over to her new home. She opened the door and looked inside. All she could see was a long hallway.

Then she went back to the car, picked up a box and went inside and placed the box in the kichen.

Vivian picked up the last box and went upstairs found their new bedroom. She put the box down on a chair and walked to the big bay window. She could see the woods. The forest went on forever.

Gabriel came out of the ajoining bathroom and saw Vivian looking out the big window. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around. "How do you like it so far." He asked. Vivian turned in his arms and smiled up at him and said, "I love it." and kissed him hard.

They drifted over to the bed and collapsed on top of made love.

A few hours later Gabriel turned to face his mate and whispered gentlly. "Welcome home."

_Well there is chapter 2. until the next chapter..._


	3. 03 Surprise

Three

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel woke up to find Vivian leaning over him. She looked in to his eyes. Then a smile spread across her face. "I love you." She whispered. Gabriel stared at her in shock. Then he smiled and took her face gently in his hands. "I love you too, so much. I've loved you for so long. I-." He was stopped by an assault on his mouth.

Vivian pressed her body fully against him. Gabriel groaned and kissed her back with just as much passion. His hands slid down her back to cup her but as he sucked on her breast.

_She loves me!_ He thought as he switched to the other breast. After a minute of sucking he left her breast and he kissed down her stomach to her core. He heard her groan with pleasure and she grasped his hair in her hands.

_VIVIAN_

She couldn't believe she said "I love you." This is true she does love him. They haven't even been together for a week. But they have been through a lot. And she took a silver bullet for him.

She groaned as he licked between her legs. "Gabriel I can't take it any longer... Please"

"Not yet." His voice was muffled by her inner thigh.

Vivian could tell that he was teasing her. _"I'll show him what happens when he teases me."_

Vivian took his head in her hands and lifted up to hers. She could taste herself on his tongue.

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss she moved her lips across his cheek till they reached his ear, where she bit it gently. It made him groan. "As I told you the other day, you've bitten off more bunny then you can chew." She whispered in his ear. Then she pushed him down on to the bed and started to lick his chest.

"You should have not teased me like that. Now it's your turn." Vivian's mouth went down his chest, his stomach and in between his legs where she sucked on his manhood.

_GABRIEL_

Okay, he admits that it was a mistake to tease her. She was sucking on him. Teasing him back. Just as he was about to come in her mouth she pulled away. He opened her eyes and saw her standing there with an evil grin. "Okay, you win." He groaned out. Vivian grinned and climbed on top of him and started to move.

Gabriel lifted his hips and bucked harder and faster. Soon they moaned as they moved together in a perfect rhythm.

Ten minutes later they were still moving, but they were moving faster and faster.

Gabriel felt himself coming, so he moved faster harder. "Vivie." He screamed over and over. Then he felt that she was about to come too. "Gabe!" She screamed back and came. She collapsed on top of him. But Gabriel still need release so he continued to thrust in to her. A minute later she started to move with him again.

***********

Gabriel laid there with Vivian laying on his, trying to catch their breaths. Once he caught his breath he said, "Do you want to go for a run?" Vivian nodded her head.

Soon they were in their pelt and Gabriel was leading her to the river. When they got there they swam for hours and hours, swimming in circles chasing each other. Then Vivian climbed out and shook herself dry and laid down and busied herself by cleaning herself.

Just at the edge of the bank Gabriel watched her clean herself. He was to exhausted to make love to her so he just laid down next to her and started to lick her behind the ear gently.

_VIVIAN_

Vivian drifted off to sleep, enjoying him licking her. Then a smell caught her attention. Her head sprung up and she sniffed the air. She got up, startling her mate. _What is it?_ She felt his question in her head. _I smell something. Let me get it. _She said in Gabriel's head, who nodded. Vivian crouched and stalked towards the source of the scent.

Once she was close enough she pounced on the object. It was another wolf. _Who are you? And what are you doing?_ Vivian growled, bearing her teeth.

She could smell the fear in him. It smelt familiar.

_Aiden?_

_Surprise!_

**_Well that was chapter 3. I don't think Gabriel will be happy with this surprise. _**


	4. Note

A quick message.

In chapter 2 I deleted some of the scene where Gabriel and Vivian and the old owner of the inn went out for dinner because I wanted to get to where Vivian bumped in to the new Aiden.

How did he become a where wolf?

Read and find out.

I also deleted the old version of this story because ideas keep on coming.

Well enjoy the story.

Please R and R.


	5. 04 Accepting

Four

_VIVIAN_

_Aiden, What did you do? _Vivian couldn't believe that Aiden is a dog. How and why?

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? _Gabriel appeared from behind Aiden, making him jump.

_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you a part? _Gabriel growled. Vivian could smell the fear in Aiden.

_Let's go home and talk about this. _Vivian got between Aiden and Gabriel. She nuzzled Gabriel to show him that she still wants him. She felt his muscles soften. He nuzzled her back. Vivian turned towards Aiden, "grab your cloths and follow us. Don't make any stupid moves." Aiden nodded and left to get his cloths.

Vivian turned back to Gabriel. _This is why there is an alpha female._ She heard him sigh. _Thank you._

Aiden came back with his cloths in his mouth. Gabriel led them to the house. When they got there he pushed the door open. _Get dressed in the bathroom. _He growled. _Down the hall and to the right._Aiden went down the hall.

Vivian could see the pain in Gabriel's eyes. He was remembering the day Vivian got shot. _She_ went over to him and nuzzled him. _He was sceard. He thought that you were going to kill him. _Gabriel didn't reply. He just licked her face. Then he said, _I love you._

Then Aiden came back out and Gabriel went up stairs to get dressed.

Vivian and Aiden sat in silence. But after a minute Aiden broke it. "Oh, Vivian I'm so glad that you're all right. I'm so sorry." Vivian just sat there and looked at him.

_He really is sorry._She senced it. Then she got up and went over to him and nudged his hand. And Aiden just stroked her head. "Your soft." He whispered.

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel watched Aiden pat his mates head. _Maybe he really does feel guilty._ He went down stairs and Vivian went up stairs.

Gabriel sat down opposite of Aiden. They sat there in silence. And again it was Aiden who broke the silence. "I know you never wanted to see me again" "You got that right. What are You doing here?" I want to join your pack. The other pack didn't want me. My parents don't approve of what my interests. we argued and I ran away. I'm eighteen." How did you become a where wolf?" "When Vivian went after that woman that night I asked the boy to bite me. Please, let me join the pack, I have no where else to go."

Gabriel sat there for a minute rubbing his chin."It's not just me you have to convince but Vivian and the pack. If you can convince them then you can join the pack."

Then Vivian came down and pressed her back against his front. "You can join the pack when you convince the pack." She whispered.

"The pack will be here in two weeks. Until then you can stay in the inn. You can't leave this property until the pack arrives. Do you understand?" Gabriel said, rubbing Vivian's thighs with his hands. Then he reached over to grab the box with all the keys. And took out a key. "Room 1. Go on. You know where we are if you ant everything." Aiden nodded and took the key then turned to leave. "Oh and Aiden." "Yes?" Stay away from Vivian. Or I'll rip you a part." Aiden nodded.

**Who would have thought that Aiden became a Where wolf. I know I should have explained how he got bitten a bit better. Hope you liked it.**


	6. 05 Is she pregant

Five

_GABRIEL_

Once Aiden left for the inn Vivian turned to face him. "You took all of this surprisingly well." She said as she rubbed her hands up and down his thighs making him growl. He pushed her against him and kissed her hard. "Your mine." He said in a harsh tone. He picked her up bride sytle and carried her up the stairs and in to their room. He placed her on the bed and pressed his body against her, pushing her in to the bed with his weight. He kissed down her neck to her chest, while he started to unbutton her shirt. His mouth found her breast and he sucked on the nipple. A few seconds later he switched breasts. Gabriel slid the offending item down her arms and went back to her neck.

Hours later Gabriel rolled off his mate. He looked down at her to see her sleeping peasefully. Gabriel knew he was being rough. But he couldn't help it. He had to reansure himself that she is really his.

He was sceard that he might loose her to that human. The very human that shot her. Even though the bullet was for him. Every time he pictures his hands on her he gets angry and jealous. Even though she tried to reansure him that she has no more feeling towards Aiden he just can't shake off those feelings off.

And now Aiden is one of them and want's to join the pack. If he said no Vivian wouldn't forgive him. And he has seen her beat up the five on her own.

Well she is the daught of the former leaders of the pack.

Gabriel felt Vivian wake up. He looked doen at her to see her looking at him with love shining in her eyes, making him want her all over agian, but unfortantily he was worn out so he went to sleep.

*_**Dream.***_

_Gabriel was running with Vivian next to him and the pack behind them. He led them to the River to hunt and play. Vivian jummped in to the river with the five jumping after. Finn tried to push her in the water but he was pushed by his twin, Vivian's best friend, William. They came out of the water and takled each other. Then after a few minutes Vivian and William drew apart and Will iam went back to his brother and Vivian went back to Geabriel's side and laid down next to him. Gabriel nuzzled her neck he got up then he nudged her to make lie down on to her side. Then he placed his cheek on her side feeling his pups moving around. One kicked against his cheek. Gabriel licked his mates belly. _

_Vivian got to her feet and tugged on his ear gently. __**I'm going back. **__She said Gabriel nodded and she howled asking the pack if any of them wanted to go home. William, Esme and Jenny followed her home._

_Gabriel watched them leave. __**You chose a good mate. **__Bucky laid down next to him. Gabriel grinned at him. __**I know. I just can't believe that she's actully mine. I don't deserve her.**__ He sighed. Bucky shook his head. __**You two are a perfect couple. She took a bullet for you. And she's having your pups. And she is sceard as hell. I heard her tell Jenny.**_

_Gabriel led the back to the inn. The pack members went in to their houses to get a few hours sleep before they went to work at the inn._

_Gabriel entered his house,went up stairs to see Vivian all ready in bed asleep. He crept closer and saw her slightly big belly moving when she took a breath. __**My family. **__Gabriel laid down on the other side of the bed and dreamed about what their would look like._

_***End of Dream***_

_VIVIAN_

Vivian woke up feeling sick She leaped up out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. When she came out she found that Gabriel was still asleep with a grin on his face. _He's dreaming again. _She thought as she climbed back in to the bed.

*********

Over the next few days she kept on throwing up. One day Gabriel caught her as she came out of the bathroom. He had a serous look on his face. "How long have you been sick?" He asked. "A few days." "Did you eat something bad?" "No... Gabe, I think I'm pregnant."

He stared at her in complete shock. Then he blinked a few times and said, "wait here." And he snatched his wallet and keys from the bedside table and bolted out of the room, flew down the stairs and out of the house. Vivian heard him start him motorcycle and speed off.

A few minutes later there was knock on the door. "Vivian? Are you Home?" Aiden. Vivian groaned and went down stairs.

"What is it Aiden?"

"Where's Gabriel going? He looked like he was in a hurry."

"He had to go to a meeting with another pack." Vivian lied.

"Why aren't you going?"

Instead of answering his question she just stared at him. He got the message. "You're staying behind to keep an eye on me."

"I hope you didn't expect him to trust you, do you?"

"No."

About half an hour later he came back with a plastic bag. He came in to the living room where Vivian and Aiden were waiting. Gabriel looked at Aiden and said, "go now." Aiden sprinted out of the room as if Gabriel was going to kill him.

When he was gone Gabriel gave Vivian the bag. "Pregnancy tests." That was all he said. That was all he needed to say. vivian went up stairs to their bedroom and in to the ajoining bathroom.

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel paced around the room. Is she pregnant?

**_Is Vivian pregnant? Wait and find out. Please R and R._**

**_Oh another thing do you know the Japanese animation Ghost Hunt? Well I'm in the middle of writing a story._**


	7. 06 Breaking the news

Six

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel paced around the bedroom waiting for his mate to come of the bathroom to tell him if she is pregnant. Maybe she doesn't want the pup. She is only eighteen after all. His thoughts were running at a hundred miles a minute when the door to the bathroom opened. Vivian came out with her head down, she sat down on the bed. When she didn't say anything Gabriel sat down next to her. "Vivian?" He whispered. With outh a single word she handed him a long white stick that she had in her hand.

Gabriel looked at the stick. Two lines means that she's' pregnant doesn't it? Vivian looked at him. "Gabe, I'm pregnant." It took him a while to register what she had just said. "Oh Viv, you have made me so happy." He kissed her gently on the mouth and down her neck. His hand slid down to her stomach. But then he remembered how old she is. He pulled away from her neck and looked her serous look on his face. "Babe, do you want this pup?" "I think I do... Yeah I do. If it is a boy he will be the the next leader of the pack. If it's a girl she'll be the next alpha female." Gabriel grinned and continued to kiss her neck.

_VIVIAN_

Vivan wasn't sure about the baby but when she told Gabriel his face lit up with joy she wanted the pup. The next thing is to tell her mother. Vivian dredded that moment. "When should we tell our mother's?" Gabriel asked against her neck. "Wait until they get here. But I'm going to tell Rudy, so let me go." Vivian struggled to get out of his arms.

She succeeded by kneeling him in the stomach. He let go laughing. Vivian went down stairs and called her Uncle. Esme answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hey mum." "Vivie! How are you? Ruddy, it's Vivian." Vivian could hear Rudy say, "I want to talk to her." "Hey Viv, how are you doing?" Ruddy's voice asked. "Good." "Hows Gabriel?" "Good, I'll put him on in a minute. Rudy, is mum in the room with you?" "Yeah, she is, why?" Act normal and go in to your room. I have to you something."

"Okay."

Vivian listened to the sound of Ruddy racing up the stairs. Then she heard him yell to Esme, "you can talk to her when I'm done."

"Okay what is it that you want to tell me?" Ruddy asked.

"Two things actually. We have a new pack member. But Gabriel will tell you and mum about that. This can't wait..."

_How can I put this in words? _Vivian asked herself.

"What honey?"

"Rudy, I'm pregnant."

"Your what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh Vivie, I'm so proud of you. Congratulations." Rudy whispered loudly.

"Thank you. Don't tell anyone Gabriel and I want to tell them ourselves."

"I won't."

"I wanted you to be the first to know."

"I'm touched. I'll be there for the birth."

"Really?" That cheered her up.

"Of course."

They stayed in silence for a minute. Then Gabriel came in to the room. "I'll put Gabriel on." Vivian said as she handed the phone to Gabriel.

_GABRIEL_

"Hey Rudy, how are you?" Gabriel said as he put the hand peice to his ear. "I'm good. How's the Inn?"

"Great. It needs some fixing but other wise its great. It can fit two hundred guests. And the back will live in the houses behind the inn. And behind the houses is nothing but Forests and forests for the back to run, hunt and play." "You picked a good place by the sounds of it. Vivian said that the pack has a new member."

"Sort of. You'll never going to believe this."

"Hang on I'll get Esme." Gabriel heard him go down the stairs and called for Esme.

"Okay go ahead I got you on speaker."

"Well, a lone wolf came on to the propatiy and asked to join the pack."

"Really, what's his name?" Esme asked.

"Aiden."

"Aiden, the same boy who shot my baby girl?" Esme sounded angry.

"Yes the one and only. He apparently asked Rafe to bite him before he shot him."

"Why?" Rudy sounded more than angry.

"He said that he got in to a fight with his parents and ran away. He's eighteen."

"I don't care how old he is. I'm going to rip him apart if I see him." Okay Esme is more then angry. Not that anyone can blame her.

"Esme, he has nowhere to go. And he has no interest in Vivian. I made sure of that." Gabriel growled. "He needs the packs permission to join the pack, not just mine and Vivian's who still cares about him."

Esme sighed. Then after a minute she said. "All right, but tell him this. If he steps one paw out of line he is dead."

"Rudy, your still a memeber."

"If he does anything to you or Vivian, I will personally come over there and torture him until he gets the picture."

"Okay. Now can you tell the pack then call me back for their response. And tell them to be ready to leave tomorrow."

"I will. Oh and Gabriel before you go. The five have been smoking and drinking last night. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Nothing, I got some work for them to do over here when they get here tomorrow. Was it all of them?"

"Yep."

Gabriel growled angrily. "Bye, Rudy. See you tomorrow Esme."

"Bye Gabriel, bye Vivian."

"Bye Rudy. Miss you." Vivian yelled.

"Miss you too, Honey."

Gabriel hung up the phone with a grin of pride on his face. This is the best day of his life. He has a new home, a new mate and a pup on the way. His dreams have come true.

_**Well there you are folks, Vivian is pregnant. What will Esme say? One can only guess. Stay tuned for chapter 7.**_

_**Oh and thank you for your reviews. Feel free to tell me what I should have in this story. I'm open for ideas. You'll get credit fot the ideas you give me.**_


	8. 07 A new member

Seven

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel woke up the next morning. He reached over for Vivian but her side was empty. Huh? She is usually laying against his chest. But not this morning. Then he got a wiff of bacon, eggs, toast and hashbrowns cooking down stairs in the kitchen. Suddenly he felt hungry so he got up got dressedand went down stairs. There she was in the kitchen, over the stove. _I can get use to this._He thought as he crept up behind her. "Hey babe." He said as he kissed her neck. Vivian smiled turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Sit down, breakfast is ready. I'll get Aiden." She put the food on a plate placed it on on the table. He was about to reach for the bacon when she said, "if you touch any of the food before I get back you won't get any sex tonight." Gabriel placed his hand back on his lap. And Vivian left.

She came back a mintue later with Aiden then she went back in to the kitchen. Aiden turned Gabriel. "I hear that congratulations are in order." Gabriel turned to him with a confused look on his face. "Sorry?" "Your about to be a father." Gabriel's confused look turned in to a big grin. "Thank you." "Vivian seems happy about it." "She does?" Yeah, she told with a big smile on her face." Gabriel looked at his plate then back at Aiden and said, "thank you." Then the phone rang. Gabriel went to answer it. "Hello?" "Gabriel, it's Esme. You told me to call you about the pack's answer." "Yes, and?" "They can't make up their mind. They love Vivian. She reminds them of Ivan. They all want to kill him. Especially Bucky." Gabriel grinned. "Okay. What time will you be here?" "We're half way there. We will be there in about two hours."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye Gabriel. Oh Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"You better hide the boy. The pack started to pack up the moment I told them."

"Okay. See you in two hours." Gabriel hung up and sat back down in the dinning room and looked at Aiden. "The pack will be here in two hours and they can't make up their minds whether to let you in the pack or not. Some of them want to kill you. Be ready for a judgment tonight." Aiden looked frightened. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. But you have to gain their trust on your own. Got it?" Aiden nodded, then he asked, "what do I have to do?" "You come to the meeting place in your pelt, walk though the pack towards me and Vivian with your ears flat and your head head down to show that you are no threat. Then to show respect you roll on to your back until I nudge you. Then I will howl and if the pack howls with me then you are accepted." Aiden nodded.

_VIVIAN_

An hour later she took Aiden out to teach him how to hunt. They were gone for an hour and when they got back there were cars every where. Vivian pulled on Aiden's fur. _This way._she whimpered and went behind the inn. They climbed in to his room. Vivian half transformed so she can speak. "Stay here until Gabriel calls you, got it?" Aiden nodded and Vivian went back outside. She climbed through her bedroom window then fully changed back to human. She put on pair of jeans and a white top. Then went out side. When she got outside she saw her mother, Tomas talking to Gabriel. Then Esme saw her. "My baby." She said as she hugged her tight. "Mum, can't breathe." Vivian gasped out. Esme let her go and then Tomas came up to her and hugged her a little more gently then Esme. When Tomas pulled away he said, "That was from Rudy." Vivian smiled. "Mum, Tomas, Gabriel and I have to tell you something. Gabe, why don't you find your mother and meet us inside." Gabriel nodded and went to find his mother.

Vivian led Esme and Tomas in to the house that she and Gabriel claimed to be their own. Okay mainly Gabriel claimed at their den. Vivian showed them around then she got them a drink and they waited. But they didn't have to wait long Gabriel came in with his mother behind him. His mother saw Vivian and said as she gave her a hug, "hey Vivian how are you?" Vivian returned the hug and said, "I'm fine. How about you?" "I' m good." "Have a seat. Would you like a drink?" Vivian asked as pulled out a chair for her. Gabriel's mother smiled at her and sat down. Then Vivian went in to the kitchen.

While she was getting the drinks ready she felt Gabriel's hands go around her waist and they met on her stomach. And his lips were on her neck. His front was pressed against her back. "When can we tell them about the pup?" He whispered against her neck. "As soon I get the drinks out to them." Vivian replied. Then Gabriel stepped away from her and took the glasses out in to the lounge room.

As soon as Vivian came in Gabriel rapped an arm around her and pulled her against him. "Every one Vivian and I have something to tell you. We wanted to tell you before we tell the pack."

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"I'm pregnant." Vivian said and Esme screamed at the top of her lungs. "My baby is having a baby." And she hugged her pregnant daughter. Chocking her once again. Gabriel hugged his mother then they switched.

When they were settled down Tomas asked, "how long are you?" "A week." Vivian replied. Then the five came rushing in. "Vivie!" They screamed and hugged her. Ulf went up to Gabriel and they slapped each on the back then he went up to Vivian and hugged her.

They talked for a good couple of hours. Then they left to unpack. "Oh, William, Finn, Gregory I need to talk to you for a minute." Gabriel called out to the five just as they were about to leave. They stopped at the door and turned around. "Ulf, do you want to take your stuff to your room?" Ulf nodded and went back out to the car. Gabriel turned to the other boys. "Drinking and smoking at your age. Didn't I tell you not to do that?" The boys had a surprise look on their faces. "You thought I didn't know, did you?" The boys shook their head. "How did oyu find out?" Gregory asked. "Rudy saw you. Now I need to think of a punishment." Vivian watched him catch his chin. Then she said, "let me deal with them." Gabriel and the boys looked at her. "I'll think of something." Gabriel grinned and said, "good idea. Pick a **GOOD **one." Rubbing his hands together as he left the house to greet the rest of the pack. Vivian turned to the boys with an evil grin on her face. The boys gulped. "Firstly you can go and help Ulf unpack then when your done come and find me, I'll be with Esme. Go!" The three of the five hurried towards the stair case. "Oh and one more thing." The boys turned to face her. "No joking around, no laughing, no talking, complish?" The five nodded and went up stairs.

Grinning Vivian left the house and went to find her mother. She found her standing in front of the inn. "Mum." she whispered. Esme turned around and smiled sadly. "Are you okay?" Vivian asked as she stood next to her mother. "I'm alright." Vivian could tell that she was lying. She looked at her with stern eyes her father use to when she was lying. "Oh sweetheart, I still miss Ivan so much." "So do I. I told myself that I would never step forward in to another inn. But things changed. I changed. Sort of. Dad would've wanted you to be happy. And you are happy with Tomas." Esme smiled at her then she hugged her. Gently this time.

At three o'clock that afternoon Vivian went upstairs to check on the five. She got to Ulf's room and opened the door to see them unpacking quietly. They stopped what they are doing and waited for her to speak. "The meeting is at midnight behind this house. When you finished that I want you to go and find a lawn mower and mow the lawn at the inn front and pack. Then trim the hedges. Got it?" The three boys nodded sulkily and went back to work. Vivian left the room with a grin on her face. She went down the hall way to her room where Gabriel was waiting for her. He grabbed her as she came in. He pulled her against his chest. "What have you got the five doing?" He asked. "Their helping Ulf unpack, then thier going to mow the lawn at the inn then trim the hedges." Vivian replied as she laid her head on his chest. "Good. Then what?" "Then they can help the others unpack. Then by the time they are done it will be near midnight." Vivian felt him laugh, "you are evil." And he kissed her hard.

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel was waiting for the pack to arrive behind his house. Vivian was with Aiden preparing him for his judgement. Gabriel was starting to like the boy even though he shot Vivian. Aiden always did as he was told. He stayed away from Vivian. But he still needed to gain Gabriel's trust.

.

The pack arrived on the dot in their pelts. The pack split in two, leaving a gap so Aiden and walk through them. Gabriel was standing in front of the pack. The pack were watching him, waiting for him to say something. Then they turned their heads when Aiden's scent caught their attention. As Aiden walked the pack growled, showing their teeth. Vivian made a growl of her own and they stopped. _They do care for her. _Gabriel thought as Aiden stopped in front of him and Vivian stood next to him. Gabriel couldn't resist licking her behind her ear and her belly.

Aiden rolled on to his back with his ears back. Gabriel stared at him for a moment. Then after making up his mind in the last minute, he nudged Aiden, him get up. Then he howled up at the moon. He could hear Vivian howling as well. Then he and Vivian stopped and waited for the pack's responce. Aiden looked nervous. He gave out a little whimper, saying that he doesn't mean any harm.

Then the pack did something that Gabriel didn't expect them to do. They howled. Aiden sighed with relief. He just stood there and watched the pack howl. Then Vivian nudged him towards the pack. The pack rubbed against him. Making him part of the pack.

_**There is chapter 7. I know the last chapter was boring. The phone call that Vivian made to her Uncle was to long. I think this chapter was a bit boring to. But I will go with it for now. Please R&R.**_


	9. 08 Kidnapped

Eight

_VIVIAN_

A few days went by and the inn was coming along great. All was left was the furniture in the rooms and the main lobby which needed to be recovered. Something to go with the white walls. The pack decided on a gold and silver leaf pattern.

Vivian was watching the five sulk as they repainted the outside walls of the inn, wondering if they learnt their lesson. Then Bucky came over and sat down next to her. "Hey Vivian, how are you doing?" He asked with a gentle smile. Vivian smiled back and replied, "I'm doing great. I was trying to figure out if they got the message about drinking and smoking." Bucky looked at the boys. "Yes, I think they have." Vivian watched the boy's faces and laughed. She turned to Bucky. "Would you be able to give them a hand?" Bucky laughed and pick up a paint brush and walked over to them and started to paint. The boys looked at him in shock.

Smiling, the pregnant alpha walked in to the Inn's kitchen where Jenny was just finish lunch. Jenny looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Hello Vivian. How are you?" She asked. "Good thank you. And you?" "I'm good. What can I do for you?" "I'm going to take the painters some lunch.

Vivian took the tray full of food out to her friends. "Lunch is ready." She called out. The painters turned around and saw their alpha female holding a tray. They bolt towards her. And before Vivian could blink the food was gone. "Pigs." She called out.

_GABRIEL_

It was almost ten pm and all Gabriel wanted to do was go to bed and cuddle with his mate and his unborn pup. He went up stairs and found Vivian all ready asleep. Gabriel crept up to the bed. Striped to his boxers and climbed in next to Vivian. He pressed against her back, placing his hands on her stomach. He wished he could feel the pup move and kick.

When he thirteen he declared that he didn't want a mate, or pups. When he met Vivian he changed his mind.

He thought that he would never win her over. It hurt him when he watched her with Aiden. He was jealous when he saw her with Rafe and Axel.

He still gets jealous when the males look at her with desire. But Gabriel made sure that they know that Vivian was all ready taken. They backed off all right.

Gabriel smiled in to her hair and whispered, "I love you."

The next day Gabriel woke up alone. He looked around the room and spotted her coming out of the bathroom. She looked like she's in a hurry.

"Babe, what's the matter?" He asked. Vivian looked at him. "Jenny is missing. I'm going out to look or her." Her voice was shaking with worry.

Just as Gabriel was about to open his mouth to tell not to go anywhere. Vivian said almost yelling. "I'm going out to find her." And then she bolted out of the bedroom. Gabriel bolted out of bed, put on a pair of jeans and raced after her.

Outside, he couldn't see her anywhere. But he spotted Aiden and Bucky. "Hey Buck, Aiden come here." He shouted. They came over. "Go and help Vivian find Jenny."

They nodded, ripping their shirts off as they ran off towards the woods. The Gabriel headed towards Esme's house. He knocked frantically. Tomas answered it. "Hey Gabriel, what's wrong?" "I need to talk to Esme." Gabriel panted out.

"ESME! GABRIELS AT THE DOOR." Tomas yelled. And Esme came running down the stairs.

"What is it? Is Vivian okay?" She asked as soon as she reached them.

"Jenny is missing. Vivian has gone looking for her. Aiden and Bucky are helping her. I want you and Tomas to go in to town and search there. Take the five with you."

Esme nodded, grabbed her car keys and ran to her car with Tomas right behind her.

Then Gabriel went straight for the woods, ripping off his jeans and boxers, changing form as he ran.

_VIVIAN_

Vivian sniffed the ground searching for Jenny scent. Aiden was doing the same thing on her left and Bucky was doing the same thing on her other side.

Hours later she caught Jenny's scent. Along with other smells from other werewolves. Werewolves in her territory. Vivian growled angrily and ran in the direction the scents went.

They ran and ran with Vivian in the lead. They found the dogs and Jenny.

Without thinking Vivian ran in to the middle of their camp fire. Bucky and Aiden ran after her.

They were outnumbered by at least four. Vivian didn't care. Bucky and Aiden only wanted to save Jenny and protect Vivian. But Vivian was making that impossible. The dogs who took Jenny were rouges trying to create a pack. Vivian had surprise in her favour, but the rouges have strength and numbers in their favour.

_GABRIEL_

As Gabriel ran he heard Vivian yelp in pain. He ran faster. Half of the pack was behind him. He soon spotted Aiden fighting a brown wolf and Buck was standing over Vivian, trying to ward the snapping dogs. Vivian wasn't moving.

Will Gabriel and the pack be able to save Vivian in time? And will Vivian Gabriel's baby be all right?

Read and find out.


	10. 09 The pain and loss

Nine

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel watched Vivian for a sign to say that she's alive but he didn't get any. Gabriel howled in anger and charged. The pack howled as well as they raced to help their leader.

Gabriel fought his way through to Bucky and Vivian. _She's alive._ Bucky said to him and then he leaped in to the air. Gabriel bent down to Vivian's face and called out to her. When he didn't get a response he nudged her. No response. Gabriel's head shot up and the pack took few steps back except Esme, she raced to her daughter and cried for her to come back.

Gabriel walked over to the rouges and growled at them_, who attacked the white one? _ No one answered. Then Gabriel went over to Bucky and asked him, _do you know which one?_ Bucky nodded and went over to the rouges and pushed a big brown dog forward. Gabriel walked towards the brown dog and with one big slap the rouge was down. But he wasn't dead, just a few broken bones. "If you come anywhere near my pack again I'll kill you next time." The rest of the rouges nodded, clearly frightened. Gabriel turned back to Bucky. _Help me take Vivian home._ Bucky nodded.

Esme took Jenny home to her son. Bucky and Gabriel half transformed so they can carry Vivian home. Persia was waiting for them. When she saw them carrying Vivian she bolted towards them. "What happened?" She asked. "Rouges kidnapped Jenny and Vivian went after them. She had surprise on her side but they had power. Until Gabriel came." That was all Bucky had to say. Persia pushed them in to her house and directed them down stairs in to the basement where she changed it in to a little hospital. Gabriel and Bucky laid Vivian on to a bed and stepped out of the way. Persia examined the young alpha. Then she hushed the men out of the room.

Gabriel objected. "No I'm not leaving her." "I can't think with you standing there. Go and wait in the lounge room."

Bucky put an arm around Gabriel's shoulder and led him out of the room.

Over an hour later Persia was still down there. Gabriel was pacing. "What is taking so long?" Gabriel growled. Then Esme came bursting in along with the five.

"Any news?" Esme asked.

"No. Why didn't she wait for back up?" Gabriel was about to pull out his hair.

"Jenny is one of Vivian's best friends. Vivian was only thinking about Jenny and not herself. That's the alpha female's duty." Esme said through tears.

"Vivian thinks about other people first then herself." William said. Then Persia came in to the room. "Well?" Gabriel demanded.

"Vivian will be fine. But she lost the pup. I'm sorry Gabriel, I tried everything. It was either her or the pup." Persia said with her head down.

Gabriel sat down. The realization hadn't kicked in yet. But when it did he burst in to tears. Esme went over to him and hugged him to her. "William, get Gabriel's mother, please." William burst out the house.

The five and Bucky had tears pouring out. A minute later Gabriel's mother came bursting in and went straight to her son.

She took Esme's place and hugged him to her. Gabriel clung to his mother. "My baby is dead. My baby. My little pup." He cried out.

Then... "Persia?" Vivian was a wake. Gabriel ran down to her before anyone could object or stop him.

Gabriel entered the room to see his mate. Vivian looked scared and confused. She spotted him at the door. "Gabe." Gabriel walked up to her, sat down on a chair, and looked at her for a minute, trying to hold back his emotions. "What's wrong?" Vivian asked. Then he couldn't hold it back any longer. He bent his head so it rested on her shoulder.

_VIVIAN_

Vivian had never seen an adult man cry this hard before. His tears were soaking her night gown. "Gabe, what is it?" Gabriel looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Vivian, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said over and over again. Vivian was confused. Why is her sorry? He didn't do anything wrong. "What are you sorry for? Gabe, you're scaring me."

"Viv, the baby-" "What about the baby?" "The pup is dead. Persia couldn't save it."

Vivian looked at him. His eyes were red. Tears were pouring out. "No, no, no. My baby isn't dead. NO!" Vivian screamed. And everyone came bursting in.

"My baby is not dead." Vivian cried in Gabriel's chest. The alphas cried for their child.

They stayed like that for a long time before Persia said that Vivian needs to rest so Gabriel went home with his mother.

Esme stayed with her daughter. She hugged her and rocked her to sleep. Vivian clung to her mother refusing to let her go. She felt Esme climb under the covers.

The next day Vivian woke up hoping that yesterday was just a nightmare. Esme was gone. She went to tell the pack the bad news. But when Gabriel came in. He had red eyes. That confirmed it.

Tears came running down her cheeks. "It's my fault." Gabriel grabbed her in to hug. "Don't say that. It's not your fault."

"I didn't think. I just ran. I wanted to save Jenny."

Gabriel pulled away from her and took her face in his hands. "That's what makes you are great leader. You care for their pack."

"I didn't think of the pup. I should've waited for the pack."

"You didn't know what was going happen."

_**A week later**_

Gabriel dug a hole in top of a little hill near the river. And Persia placed a little coffin in to the hole. Then Gabriel started to cover the coffin but he couldn't finish. Bucky took the shovel from him, clapped him on the shoulder and finished Gabriel's work.

Above the grave was a tomb stone that said. _Here lays the child of Vivian and Gabriel._

Vivian looked down at the grave. "He should be with us. Not in a grave."

Vivian found out that her pup was a boy. "He was going to be leader after his father. Even though he wasn't even born he brought a little joy in our lives. He was our joy. And now the joy is gone. But we will never forget that memory, when we found out. At first I was scared when I found out about him. Then I couldn't wait to be a mother. I was happy and excited and I won't forget that. I also won't forget expression on Gabriel's face when he found out."

Vivian turned to face Gabriel to tell him that she finished her speech.

"I was over the moon when I found out. From the moment I met Vivian I dreamed about our pups and what they would look like. But Vivian wouldn't give me the time of day. When we became mates I wanted pups. I wanted to be a father. But I was afraid that Vivian wasn't ready for pups. The day we found out that she was pregnant it brought us closer together. This little life that was even born gave us joy and happiness. Now it is gone.

This pup was going to take over for me one day when he was at the right age to mate. If he was a girl she would've taken over for Vivian. But that isn't going to happen."

Vivian could hear some of the pack members cry and howl at Gabriel's words. The pup was loved even before it was even born.

The day before the ceremony Gabriel ran off to find the rouges that killed his pup but they were gone.

Vivian was still sore around the middle from where the rouges attacked her. Rudy is coming down today for support for his neice. The pack didn't blame her for what happened. But Vivian blames herself for not thinking. Even though everyone keeps on telling her otherwise.

When the ceremony finished Vivian ran and ran, tearing off her clothes as she ran. Not noticing that Gabriel was not far behind her.

When she was fully transformed she stopped. She looked around. Panting she spotted a cave and went in. Luckily it was empty. Then Gabriel was at her side, licking her belly.

Vivian licked his cheek. Even though she is still sore from the injury and the loss, she still needed to be close to him.

Soon she felt him mount her and enter her gently. Carefully, not hurting her, he bucked slowly. After a minute they found a perfect rhythm.

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel wanted her. He needed comfort. He still hurts from the loss. And he knew that she needed and wanted him.

They moved together in harmony until they came at the same time. Gabriel stayed where he was and where wants to be. Inside her.

After a while her changed back in to his human form and laid down on the soft blankets watching Vivian do the same as him. When she was asleep against his chest he pulled a thick blanket over their naked bodies.

When they just moved in to their new home. Vivian went exploring and spotted this cave. And she thought that it would make a nice hiding place for her and Gabriel who thought it was a fantastic idea. Vivian put pillows, blankets in the cave.

Gabriel fell asleep, forgetting that Rudy will be arriving in an hour.


	11. 10 Moving on And a bump?

**Thank you for the reviews. Don't worry; things will get better for Vivian and Gabriel. Esme is angry but she's trying not to explode. I cried when I wrote it too. **

**Oh and Vivian was doing her duty as a leader. And Jenny is one of her best friend. And Jenny has a baby remember.**

Ten

_GABRIEL_

When Gabriel woke up he saw that he was in a cave and he was naked and Vivian was laying against his chest fast asleep.

The pain from losing his pup was still raw. It could have been worse. He could have lost Vivian too. He shivered with the thought and then he pulled Vivian closer to him.

Then his stomach growled. Gabriel got up and changed in to his wolf form. He walked to the entrance of the cave he stopped and looked over his shoulder at his sleeping mate then he went out to hunt.

He came back a few minutes later with two large rabbits in his mouth. He looked around and saw that Vivian was still asleep. But she changed in to her wolf form. _She must have changed form in her sleep._ Gabriel thought as he dropped the rabbits and nudged her gently until she woke up. She looked at him in confusion. Gabriel pushed a rabbit towards her.

Vivian sniffed it for a minute, but instead of eating it she just curled up in a ball and went back to sleep.

Gabriel frowned and half changed form so he can talk to her. "Babe, you have to eat."

Vivian growled at him. _Not hungry. _"Vivian-" Vivian's head snapped up and she growled at him even louder and threatening. _Not hungry. _"Vivian-"

"Leave her." Came a familiar voice. Gabriel turned around and saw Rudy at the entrance of the cave.

"She only does this when she loses someone she loves. She didn't eat for days when Ivan died. Your even luck that she letting you mate with her." Rudy clapped Gabriel on the back. "I'm sorry about your pup." Gabriel couldn't say anything. He only watched Rudy approach his niece and rub her back.

_VIVIAN_

Vivian felt someone rub her back. She looked up to find her uncle staring down at her with sadness all over his face.

Vivian half changed and hugged Rudy tightly. She cried in his chest.

After a long time they pulled apart and Rudy said as he helped her stand up. "Let's go back. Your mother is worried about you." Vivian nodded.

They ran back to the inn to find Esme waiting for them. When she spotted them she ran to Vivian and hugged her.

"Honey, I know your upset but please stop blaming yourself. No one blames you." Esme held her daughter's face in her hands, rubbing her eyebrows gently. Vivian looked to her eyes and nodded with a little smile.

Gabriel and Esme showed Rudy around while Vivian went to find Jenny.

She found Jenny in her lounge room holding her little boy. "Jenny." Vivian whispered. Jenny looked up at the sound of her name.

"Oh Vivian, I'm so sorry I-" Vivian cut her off. "Don't. It's not your fault. The only thing I was thinking about was you son. He lost one parent I wasn't going to let him loose another."

"They weren't going to hurt me. They wanted to start a new pack. I turned them down. They didn't take it lightly. They hit me over and over until I said yes. Then you showed up. Seeing the males ganging up on you were the most frightening thing I ever witnessed. When they let you go I thought you were dead. And when Gabriel showed up he looked like he wanted to kill."

"I wouldn't let him. There were pups there. I don't want any more bloodshed." Vivian whispered as she stocked the baby's head gently.

"Would you like to hold him?" Jenny asked after a while. Vivian nodded and held out her arms and Jenny placed her son in her alpha's arms.

The baby, named Chris looked up in Vivian's eyes and smiled. Vivian watched the smile form on the little face. It made her smile a real smile. Vivian pulled a funny face and Chris giggled loudly.

Vivian stayed with Jenny until it was dinner time. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Vivian asked as she stood up. Jenny smiled and nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you."

They reached Vivian's house and Gabriel was cooking dinner and Ulf and Rudy were in the lounge room. "Hey Jenny, How are you?" Rudy asked when he saw her coming in to the room. "Good thank you. And you?" "I'm good." Vivian smiled and went in to the kitchen. The five were helping Gabriel. "I take it that you're still being punished?" The men turned at the sound at her voice. William raced to her and hugged her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Vivian returned the hug and replied, "I'm okay now."

Gabriel, Vivian, Rudy, William, Ulf, Fin, Jenny and little Chris ate and laughed. The loss will still be there but they need to move on. Wolves loose pups every now and then.

_**FIVE MONTHS LATER**_

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel was happy. His mate was back to her normal self. She spends most of the time with Jenny and the five. They would go for a run with Vivian in the lead.

Most days Gabriel and Vivian would visit their child's grave and spend a few days in the cave alone.

As they lay in each other's arms, Gabriel looked up at the sealing of the cave thinking. He wants to try for another pup. It has nearly been six months. But he was afraid that Vivian wasn't ready. "What are you thinking about?" Gabriel looked down at his mate to see her looking at up at him. Gabriel sighed pulled her closer to him. He didn't reply. He just rubbed her belly and felt a tiny bump. Was Vivian putting on a little wait?

It was clear that she was unaware of the bump. Because she said, "maybe I should see Persia."

_**There is chapter 10. I know it was a little short but I want to keep my readers in suspense.**_

_**What has got Persia running and smiling? Is Gabriel going to fast? Is Vivian ready? What is that bump? Well you'll just have to wait and find out. **_


	12. 11 The gift of a life time

Eleven

_VIVIAN_

In the early morning Vivian knocked on Persia's door. Persia opened it. "Vivian, what's wrong?" Vivian opened her Jacket and placed a hand under the bump to show her. Persia's eyes widen with shock. "I think you better come in."

Inside Persia examined Vivian's belly. Then after a few minutes Vivian couldn't wait any longer. "What is it?" She asked. Persia stood up and said, "I better get Gabriel" and left. She came back with Gabriel a few minutes later.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked as he sat down on arm of her chair.

"Vivian, your six months pregnant." Vivian stared at her in shock. "I can't be. Because of the injury."

"It's a rare condition. You were carrying three pups." "Triplets?" Gabriel asked as his grip on my hand tightened. "No, two pups were conceived a few weeks after the first one. Like I said it's a rare condition. It doesn't happen to many people. When the first pup is about to be born the other pups would have died."

"How did the younger pups survive the attack?" Gabriel asked.

"That I don't know. But I do know the gender of the oldest."

"What was it?"

"A boy. The twins are a girl and a boy. And they are both healthy."

Gabriel gave a sigh of relief. Vivian smiled happily at Gabriel.

"Congratulations." Persia said as she hugged Gabriel then Vivian. "Thank you."

The happy couple were just about to leave when Persia stopped them. "Vivian, I want you stay in bed until the birth. You can get up once and a while for a run and fresh air. Make sure the runs are slow."

Vivian nodded and smiled. As Gabriel and Vivian stepped out the house Esme and Tomas were walking past. They noticed their leaders coming out of Persia's house. "Vivian honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Mum, Tomas, you better come to our house." Vivian said as she walked towards the house she shared with Gabriel. Inside Vivian sat down in an arm chair in the lounge room with Gabriel sitting on the arm and Esme and Tomas sat on the other. "Mum, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Esme and Tomas yelled at the same time.

Vivian cringed. "Don't yell. Persia told us that there were three pups inside me. But one was older by a few weeks. It was a rare condition. If the first pup lived the others would have died." "I know what she was talking about. I saw it on TV the other day." Esme said, rubbing her chin.

"The first born was a boy. The twins are a girl and a boy." I don't know how they survived the attack. I still can't believe it. I didn't think that it was possible to get pregnant when I was already pregnant. And how did the twins survive." Vivian said with a frown.

"It doesn't matter now you're going to be parents. Just be happy." Tomas said with a smile of pride.

The relationship between Tomas and Vivian has grown. Tomas told Vivian that he just wants to be with Esme and be friends with Vivian. The friendship turned in to a step father and step daughter relationship. And Esme is happy about that and that's all Vivian cares about.

Vivian smiled at him and nodded. "You're right."

"Please excuse Vivian, she is bed ridden until the birth. She can go out once and a while for a slow run and fresh air. I'll be down in a minute."

Esme and Tomas nodded and said good bye to Vivian.

In their bedroom Vivian got changed in to her pyjamas and got in to bed. Gabriel sat down on the side of the bed. His hand on her belly. "Call me if you want anything, okay and if I'm not around Esme or Jenny or Persia will be here alright?" Vivian smiled and nodded.

"I love you." She whispered. Gabriel smiled and replied, "I love you too. More than anything." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel walked down the stairs back in to the lounge room. "Esme, Can I ask you a favour?" H asked when he sat down. "Anything." Esme replied. "When I'm not here can you please with Vivian to keep an eye on her?" "Of course you don't need to ask me." Gabriel smiled at her.

That night after Vivian was safely asleep Gabriel called a meeting in the inn's main lobby. Once Gabriel called for silence. "Gabriel, where's Vivian?" William asked. "She's asleep. You all know the loss of our unborn child. Well I have some good news. Vivian is having twins. She is six months pregnant."

"How is that possible?" Renata asked. Persia stood up and stood next to Gabriel and explained it.

A minute later the pack cries of joy exploded. Everyone hugged Gabriel, telling him that they are happy for them.

"Okay one last thing; the inn must be finished by the time the twins are born. You have extra time. Bucky and Rudy are in charge of the inn till then. Any questions?"

"Can we see Vivian?" Ulf asked.

"Only, Esme, Tomas, Jenny, Bucky, Rudy and Persia and my mother."

"Why Bucky and Jenny?" William pouted. It was clear he wanted to see his childhood friend.

"They are the god parents. Anymore?"

"When are the twins born?" Fin asked.

"In four months." Gabriel couldn't contain the grin on his face.

"Okay you can go now."

Gabriel went home and straight up the stairs. He stripped to his boxers and climbed in to the bed. He watched Vivian's stomach go up and down with her breathing.

_My children. _Was the last thing he thought about before he fell asleep with a big grin on his face.

_Dream_

_Gabriel and Vivian were running in the woods with their pups at their feet and the pack behind them. They stopped at the river. The pack went to hunt while Gabriel and Vivian lay under a tree nuzzling and licking each other. Their pups playing in the water. _

_After an hour the twins came running out of the water and up towards them. The little black female climbed over her father while the little gray male laid down at his mother's paws. Vivian cleaned him. Gabriel played with his hypo daughter._

_End of dream_

_**There is it.**_

_**I know this chapter sounds weird. I wanted to put a smile back on my reader's faces. I also heard that a woman got pregnant while she was pregnant. I saw it on the news. It was a while ago and for that of thing to happen is rare like Persia told Vivian.**_

_**I told you that thing will look up for our favourite alphas. The pups will arrive in chapter twelve. Only because I want to fast forward the story. Also Gabriel has a surprise for his little alpha. **_

_**Keep reading and review. **_


	13. 12 Sleeping in

_**I don't know about you but I want to get to the part where Vivian goes in to labour and see if Gabriel's idea of what the pup's coats are really black and gray. **_

Twelve

_**Four months later**_

_VIVIAN_

Vivian's stomach was big. Persia said that women who are carrying twins would be fatter. But Vivian thinks that she only said that to make her feel better. Everyone who got permission from Gabriel to visit her wanted to feel the pups move. Gabriel stood near the door watching.

Gabriel never left the house. He rushes up in to the room when she calls out to him. When the pack goes on their run Gabriel would lead them then rush back.

It was early morning when Vivian woke up to find that Gabriel still asleep. Normally he would be up and tidying up or helping out at the inn which is nearly done.

Vivian went to the bathroom. And five minutes later he was still asleep when she came out. Vivian climbed back in to bed. "Gabe, wake up." She whispered, rubbing his hard chest. "Hmm?" Gabriel opened his eyes slowly. Why don't you spend the day in bed with me?"

"I wish I could." "No. You are staying in this bed." Vivian took his face in her hands. "You need to relax. I'll call Esme and Rudy. They can take over for you."

Gabriel looked at her for a minute then he smiled at her. He placed a hand on her cheek and whispered, "There were several reasons why I chose you and this is one of them." He leaned towards her and gave her a gentle kiss before going in to the bathroom.

Vivian smiled at his retreating form. This time last year Vivian would have never have thought of making Gabriel her mate. She would nearly throw up at the thought. Now she is pregnant with his children. And she is completely in love with him.

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel looked at himself in the mirror, trying to see if being an expecting father changed him. But he looked the same. He only felt different inside.

He went back out in to the bedroom and slid back under over covers. Vivian rested against him o her back was against his chest. His arm resting across her shoulders. He turned on the TV.

An hour later there was knock on the door. "Come in." Gabriel said, sleepy.

Esme opened the door with her hip. She was carrying a tray. Gabriel could smell toast, bacon, egg, and hash browns. "Eat up and relax. Enjoy your day off." She said as she set the tray in front of them. "Thanks mum." Vivian smiled. Esme returned the smile and placed a hand over her grandchildren. "Call me when if you need anything."

After they had breakfast they fell asleep again. They woke up around about lunch time. "Hungry?" Gabriel asked as he stroked her hair out of her face. Vivian shook her head. "You?" She asked. "Nah, I'm happy here with you." He kissed her forehead.

They stayed like that for a while in silence. "What do you want to call the pups?" Gabriel broke the silence. "I don't know. How about Charlie?" Vivian looked up at him. "I like it." "What about the girl?" "You pick." "Hmm... How about Amber?" "Yeah, I love it."

Gabriel and Vivian slept for the rest of the day.

The next day Gabriel got up and went to the inn to help out. As soon as he entered the main lobby, he bumped in to Ulf. "Hey little brother." "Hey Gabriel. I was wondering if I could visit Vivian." "Of course you can." Ulf's face lit up and he bolted. Gabriel watched him run towards the house.

_VIVIAN_

Vivian was reading when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Ulf. He was carrying a tray. "Hungry?" He asked. Vivian smiled and nodded. "Ham and Cheese sandwiches." "Thank you Ulf." "No problem." Ulf sifted on his feet. "What is it Ulf?" Vivian asked. "Well it's my mum..." Ulf was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry for what she did."

"Ulf, come here." Vivian opened her arms and Ulf cried on her shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"I thought you might hate me." Ulf sopped.

"I don't hate you. You're not responsible for Astrid's actions."

"I miss her. Is that wrong?"

"No. You did the right thing by turning her in. Otherwise she would have kept on killing. She was your mother. You have every right to miss her."

Ulf cried even harder. Then after a minute he pulled away. "Thank you." He whispered as he wiped his eyes. "Anytime."

He was about to leave when Vivian called out. "Stay and have lunch with me?" Ulf smiled and said, "One condition." "Yeah?" Nobody finds out about before." Vivian grinned and said, "Deal."

The two friends laughed and ate together all afternoon when Bucky knocked on the door. "Come in Bucky" Vivian said. Bucky entered. "Hey Viv, Ulf. Gabriel said to tell you that he had to go in to town so he'll be a little late for dinner."

"Okay, thank you. Um Bucky, can I ask you a favour?" Vivian asked. "Anything" "I need some fresh air can you help me?" Bucky smiled and nodded.

Once they were outside and Vivian sniffed the air. "That feels good." She whispered. "Have a seat." Bucky led her to a chair then he sat down next to her.

"Ulf, would mind getting some drinks?" Vivian asked the boy. And the boy ran in to the house. "Did Gabriel say why he was going in to town?"

Bucky shook his head. "He was being mysterious." Vivian chuckled. "He's up to something."

_GABRIEL_

Vivian was sitting outside with Ulf and Bucky, they were talking and laughing.

Bucky noticed him standing there. "Hay Gabriel. She wanted some fresh air." Gabriel looked at Vivian who looked back at him with stars in her eyes. Gabriel laughed, "Help me get her up stairs?" He asked Bucky and Ulf. They both nodded.

They got the pregnant alpha in to her bedroom and in to bed. When Bucky left and Ulf went to his room.

Gabriel climbed in behind his beautiful mate and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Gabriel was shaken awake. "What? What is it?" "Gabriel, my water broke." Vivian panted.

_**There is chapter 12. There are only 3 more chapters to go. *Tear***_

_**In the next chapter Vivian gives birth. Half way through the chapter I skip to where the pups are big enough to run with their parents. I'm sure you want to find out if the girl is a daddy's girl and the boy is a mummy's boy. So I'm going to reveal it in the next chapter.**_

_**Please R&R.**_


	14. 13 Early Arrivals

_I was kidding about skipping to where the pups are old enough to run with the pack. But I wasn't kidding about there is only 3 chapters left. I'm writing another story. A ghost hunt (Anime/manga) story. _

Thirteen

_GABRIEL_

It took Gabriel a minute to realize what she said then he bolted out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans he ran out of the room and in to Ulf's room. "Ulf wake up." No response. "ULF!" Gabriel screamed. Ulf jumped fell off his bed and on to the floor at Gabriel's feet. "What?" Ulf grunted. "Go and fetch Persia, Esme, Rudy, Jenny and my mother. Now, Vivian is in labour." Gabriel demanded. Ulf's eyes widen in shock. Then he pulled on a pair of shorts and bolted out of the house.

Gabriel raced back in to the room and back to his mate. Breathe, just breathe. Persia will be here any second." He squeezed her hand.

Vivian was panting heavily when Persia came rushing in. "You're a week early. The first child is usually a week late. Okay Gabriel, help me, move her in to my clinic."

They got to the clinic. "Okay Vivian, get ready to push... Now push.

Gabriel looked at Vivian's face as she pushed. She clearly wanted the twins out.

Half an hour later there was the sound of cries of new born. "Your son is here." Persia said happily.

"Okay Gabriel, if want to deliver your daughter then you better get over here while I cut the cord of your son and clean him up. Vivian, get ready to push."

Vivian gave a big grunt. Gabriel looked up at her. "I can see her head. Keep pushing."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO KEEP PUSHING!" Vivian screamed. That was the time Gabriel was scared of a female.

An hour later another cry came from the newest female in the pack. Gabriel held his new girl in his arms. Persia finished washing their son and handed him to his mother, who held him to her chest. "Hey Charlie, welcome to the world. My little man." Gabriel heard her say as Persia cut the cord.

Gabriel washed Amber, dried her, gently wrapped her in a pink blanket and walked over to Vivian and sat down next to her.

_VIVIAN_

Vivian held her son while Gabriel sat down next to her bed holding their daughter. She gently touched her daughter's head.

Vivian couldn't believe it. She is a mother. And by the look on Gabriel's face, he was having a hard time to believe that he is a father.

"Gabe." Vivian whispered. Gabriel looked at her.

"You are a father. Get use to it." Gabriel grinned at her.

"It will take a while. I can't wait to see what their pelts look like."

"I can't wait either. I think it's time for the grandparents to meet their grandchildren. Persia can you please fetch them?"

Persia smiled and left. It only took the grandparents a minute to come running in to the room.

"Say hello to Charlie and Amber." Gabriel said when they saw their parents standing there with tears in their eyes.

Esme held Amber and Gabriel's mother held Charlie. "They are beautiful." Rudy said as he gently touched Amber's cheek. Then Jenny and Bucky came in.

After a while Persia told the visitors to leave the new family alone. Vivian fed the twins and was soon asleep with a smile on her face.

_GABRIEL_

Gabriel watched the mother of his children sleep with the biggest smile on her face. It made him smile. Sleep over took excitement so he laid down on the bed next to Vivian's bed with the twins between them.

Persia came in and turned out the lights. "Night Gabriel." She whispered. "Night Persia and thank you." "Your quite welcome and congratulations." "Thank you."

Once she was gone he pulled out a small box and opened it. He looked at the ring, wondering when is the right time to ask her to marry him.

Then the next question came to mind. _What if she doesn't love me enough? Wait where did that come from? She just gave birth to your children._

Then he closed the lid and fell asleep.

Hours later he woke up and just laid there for a second then he remembered. He bolted out of bed and looked at his daughter. Amber looked back at him and she smiled as to say, _"Hey Daddy." _"You're my little girl." Gabriel whispered as he placed his index finger in her tiny and she closed the hand. Gabriel smiled. Then he went over to Charlie.

A minute later he walked over to Vivian to see that she was still asleep he crept under the covers and gently pulled her to him. Vivian wrapped an arm around his chest and whispered "I love you." He looked down. "I thought you were asleep." He stoked her hair. "I just fed the twins. Persia said that we can take Charlie and Amber home today once you woke up."

Gabriel bolted out of bed. "Let's get them home. If you feel up to it." Vivian smiled and got up and picked Charlie up who cuddled in to her chest. Gabriel picked Amber up and they left. Persia was in the kitchen. "Thank you, Persia." Vivian said.

Persia smiled and replied, "You two are quite welcome. Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Gabriel smiled and said, "Thank you." Gabriel sat down next Vivian and they ate.

After they ate they went home where the five were waiting. They jumped up as soon as Gabriel came in with Amber. He saw them running towards him and pulled his daughter closer to his chest and growled.

"Gabriel, we only want to see them, we won't hurt them." William said. Gabriel nodded.

The five stared at the sleeping. "You did well, big brother." Ulf said. Then Vivian came in after talking to her mother. And the five turned to her. Vivian growled and pressed her son more tightly to her chest. "Can we see him?" Fin asked.

Vivian showed them the boy. "He is our next leader." William said as he placed a finger in the baby's tiny hand.

After a minute Gabriel and Vivian went up stairs to their room and placed the twins in the cot next the bed on Vivian's side. Vivian sat on the bed and watched them sleep.

Gabriel joined her. _Our children. _He thought as he planted a kiss on the mother of his children's neck, leaving a mark to warn other males that she is his. Vivian did the same thing to him.

_**There it is. The birth. Since there are only two more chapters left. I have to speed the story up.**_

_**Hope u like this chapter.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	15. 14 The big Question

Fourteen

_GABRIEL_

It has been three months since the twins were born. And they were a hand full. They cried at all hours of the morning. Like babies usually do. He and Vivian had not made love since they were conceived.

The twins got most of Vivian's attention. Gabriel loves his children to death. But he wants his friend, mate, lover to himself for a while.

When they started crawling they got in to everything. They couldn't be alone for a second.

The pack kept on coming over to play with them.

It was funny when the twins giggles and talked to each other in their own language. Gabriel could watch them all day but he has a pack to lead.

Vivian would stay behind watching the pups while the pack went for a run. Gabriel could see it in her face; she wanted to run alongside him. But the pups are too young.

On a full moon Gabriel and Vivian got to see what their children looks like in their pelts. Charlie was a gray pup and wouldn't leave his mother alone. When Gabriel was about to go for a run he saw his son laying between his mother's front paws while she licked him between his ears. Charlie was clearly a mummy's boy.

Amber was a black pup like her papa. She wanted to come with him. Clearly a daddy's girl.

As soon as Gabriel came home he went up the stairs to the twin's room and saw that they were asleep and safe. Then he went to his bedroom to find Vivian was in the shower.

Gabriel waited for her, sitting on the bed. She came out, wrapped in a towel. She was brushing her hair. He walked up to her and pressed against her. He kissed down her neck. "I need you." He whispered against her skin.

She was ready to make love. He could smell it on her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down. He removed the towel slowly to reveal her body which was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He pressed her in to the bed with his weight. He kissed her mouth with all the passion and love he felt for her. He went down her neck to her breasts. He took one in his mouths and sucked. He heard her groan with pleasure.

_VIVIAN_

She wanted him badly. The pleasure he was giving her was unbarable. He left her breasts and went down to her thighs. "Gabriel, I need you now." She groaned out.

He entered her slowly and gently. She felt him lick the shell of her ear. Her claws were running down his back. "You have no idea how long I waited for you." He managed groan out and he thrust harder and faster.

It felt incredible, being with him. His hot breath in her ear. His arm around her, pulling her up to him with every trust of his hips.

It was fun teasing him. She told him that she was still sore. He would groan when she came out of the shower and get dressed in front of him. And he didn't even realise that she was teasing him.

Gabriel gave one more trust before collapsing on top of her. Then he rolled away pulled her towards him. Her head rested on his sweaty bear chest and her arm was wrapped around his stomach.

Vivian pulled the blankets over them and they went to sleep.

When she woke up she found her son curled against her stomach and Amber was curled up against Gabriel's.

Vivian looked up at Gabriel. "Bad dream?" She asked. Gabriel nodded. "Want to tell me?" Gabriel shook his head. "Gabriel." She tried to catch his eye. He sighed and told her.

_GABRIEL_

_*Dream*_

_Gabriel and Vivian took their pups to the river where the pups played in the water._

_The parents were laying under a tree nuzzling each other. They had an eye on the pups. _

_Then with no warning there was a gunshot just over their heads. The pups ran out of the water and straight to their parents._

_Vivian picked Amber gently by the scruff of her neck and Gabriel picked up Charlie and they ran in the opposite direction of the gunshot. _

_They hid in a cave. The hunters and their dogs were getting closer. Vivian placed Amber in the corner of the cave behind some rock and Charlie was next to his sister. Then Gabriel and Vivian raced to face the hunters._

_They fought them off with ease. But when they went back to their pups but they were gone. Vivian searched the cave while Gabriel went outside and called for them. But no response._

_*End of dream*_

"I ran in to their room, picked them up and brought them in here with us." Gabriel finished.

"Listen to me, that is not going to happen." Vivian laid a hand on his cheek. Gabriel rubbed his cheek against her hand then he placed a kiss in her palm. "I love you." He whispered.

_Now is the time. Ask her. _Gabriel's brain told him. His face turned serious. He got up and went over to his jacket and pulled out a box. Then he went back to bed. Amber wrapped her tiny arms around his waist as if he would get up again.

Gabriel kissed his daughter's head and gently placed a hand on his son's back. Then he turned to Vivian.

"Vivian, you know how much I love you. I've wanted you for as long I can remember. I never realized how much till now."

Vivian looked confused. Gabriel sighed and sat up and reached for the cordless phone. "Mother, can I ask for a favour?" He said as his mother picked up the phone. "Of course honey" "Can you look after the twins since the girls are at a sleep over?" "Of course honey, bring them over." "Thanks mum, I know it's your night off." "No worries. See you in a bit"

Gabriel hung up and turned back to Vivian who looked confused. Then she said, "I hate surprises." "Trust me, you'll love this surprise." Gabriel grinned.

They got the twins dressed and packed an overnight bag and they went over to his mother's and dropped their children of to his mother's and after they were sound asleep they left and headed towards the woods. They didn't transform they just walked along the river.

When they reached the waterfall he stopped and checked inside his pocket to see if the box was in his pocket then he pulled it out.

"Vivian, I've been wanting to ask you this since the twins were born." He said as he bent down on one knee. "Vivian, will you be my wife. Will you marry me?"

_**Well there is chapter 14. Will she say yes? You'll have to wait for chapter 15 the last chapter. Please R&R**_


	16. 15

_**Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop wasn't working and I had to use the library's computer. And I only had an hour. Plus I had just finished work.**_

_**This was going to be the last chapter but I have changed my mind.**_

_**Anyway enjoy.**_

_VIVIAN_

Vivian woke up to see that the twins were sleeping soundly between her and Gabriel. She watched her husband and children sleep.

_He had another nightmare._ Vivian thought. _Maybe I should talk to Persia about this. _Then Amber opened her eyes to reveal blue eyes. Like her father. Vivian looked over at Gabriel and Charlie who were sound asleep.

Vivian turned back to her daughter and asked her. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Amber gave her a grin. "I'll take that as a yes." Vivian grinned in return.

Vivian got herself and Amber dressed and she written Gabriel a note and stuck it on his forehead. As a joke.

Vivian walked out of the house with her daughter on her hip. And almost instantly were

Surrounded by members of the pack. They hugged Vivian and tickled Amber who loved it.

Vivian made it to Persia's house and knocked. The knock was answered by Bucky. "Hey Vivian, how are you?" He asked as he tickled Amber's belly.

"We're all good." Vivian replied. Amber reached out for Bucky who held out his arms and Vivian placed her in his arms. Amber is a daddy's girl. Somehow she knew that Bucky was her father's most trusted friend. Amber had taken to Bucky. And Charlie took to William.

"Do you mind watching her until I finished talking to Persia?" Vivian said rubbed Amber's head gently.

"Of course take your time. Where's Gabriel?"

"Father and son are still a sleep snoring." Bucky laughed. Then Persia came in to the room and went straight to Amber who was laughing her head off. Bucky was making faces at her.

"Persia can I talk to you for a minute?" Vivian asked. "Of course, follow me." Persia led her in to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?"

"Well remember when you told me that my father had nightmares about me getting hurt?"

"Of course." Persia nodded.

"Well Gabriel is having the same dreams. Or something similar. And I'm worried. I keep on waking up to find the twins sleeping in between us."

"Don't worry about it. He's a new father. The dreams will pass in time."

Vivian nodded. "I might as well check on Amber while she's here."

As Persia was checking on Amber, Bucky and Vivian chatted, and then Aiden and William came running in. "Vivian, Bucky. There are some people getting attacked by those rouges that kidnapped Jenny. I heard them screaming." Aiden said.

Vivian and Bucky stood up. "William, go and get Gabriel, Aiden get most of the males you can get. GO NOW. Bucky come with me. Persia, look after Amber until I get back." Persia nodded.

Bucky was already half way changed. Vivian followed him. "Wait for the males." She said. Bucky nodded, in his wolf from. Vivian was in her wolf form when Gabriel's black hair was running towards the woods. Vivian ran after him. She could hear that half of the pack was behind her.

Vivian caught up with Gabriel. She could tell he wanted to kill. They stopped and Gabriel looked at her as to say, "Your move."

Vivian sniffed the air. She caught the scent of Bingo. _What is she doing here? _She asked herself.

_GABRIEL_

Just by the look on her face, Vivian knew these humans. So did Aiden, by the look on his face. Gabriel decided to let Vivian take the lead.

Before he could blink she was gone and so was Aiden. _Oh shit. She is angry._ He thought and ran after her.

By the time he caught up to her she was in front of the humans growling at the rouges. The humans were huddled together in a ball. Gabriel moved next to her. Then rouge pounced. Vivian met him in thin air. She had him on his back in a second.

Bucky was helping her. Aiden was staying with his friends. Then rouge leapt towards him but William head butted her. He stood over her growling.

Vivian and Bucky's rouge gave a little groan in surrender. Vivian and Bucky stood back to let him get up. While Bucky watched the rouge Vivian looked around, sniffing.

She must've caught a scent because she walked in to the direction of the scent. She stopped near some bushes she looked down. Then her head popped up. She looked at Gabriel. _Gabe. _She whimpered. Gabriel went over to her and looked where she was just a moment ago.

Three little pups. He looked over to the leader of the rouges. The leader was looking at them with a dangrous look. Gabriel and Vivian walked over to him. _Come with us. And don't try anything stupid._

The humans stood up. "What just happened?" The girl asked. Aiden had disappeared. Then he reappeared in human form. Probably so he can talk to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He said. The humans turned to face him. "We came looking for you. We were worried about you."

"I'm fine. You're the ones that are in trouble." Aiden laughed. "Where did these dogs come from?" The boy asked. "Oh, the black dog belongs to Vivian."

"So you found her?" The girl asked Aiden nodded. "She is married. And a mother."

"Really?" The girl asked. Aiden nodded. "Let's go back to the inn so we can talk." Aiden said as he looked at Gabriel who nodded.

The leader of the rouges and his mate picked up two of the pups and another female picked up the other pup and followed Gabriel and Vivian. The pack kept an eye on them.

Aiden walked behind them with the humans.

When they got to the inn Aiden directed his friends inside the inn. "I'll give you a key each so you can rest. The owner will be with you shortly."

Gabriel and Vivian led the rouges in to their house. Gabriel went upstairs to his room to change. While Vivian stayed to guard them. A minute later Gabriel came down. And went straight to businesses.

"If you didn't have any pup I would have killed you for killing my oldest son and kidnapping one our pack members. From what your pups have told my mate is that you were trying to feed them."

The leader of the rouges nodded. "Our former pack threw us out. The alphas thought that my mate and I were trying to take over the pack, which is false."

"Why did you kidnap Jenny?"

"We thought she was a human. She didn't smell like a where wolf."

Gabriel thought for a minute then he turned to Vivian who nodded her head.

"If I wasn't a father myself I would have killed you. You are welcome to the pack. But you need the pack's permission as well. Now the rules. You are not to harm the humans that come through. You a not to steal food. You have work for it just like the rest of the pack."

The rouges nodded. "Okay. There is one cabin left. You can have that one. Oh and one more thing. Go to the inn and Vivian's mother will tell you what time you're working. She'll also show you around. Her name is Esme. Now follow me."

Gabriel showed the rouges their new home. He gave the rouge's leader the key to the house. "Your names?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm Jacob, my mates name is Jasmine, our children's names are Lucas, April and Max." The leader said. "I'm Jasmine's older brother Luke and this is my son Leo." The oldest male said.

A few minutes later Aiden caught Gabriel and Vivian on the way to their house. "They are waiting for you in the main lobby." Gabriel nodded. "Oh and they want to meet the white dog."

Gabriel looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Why?" Aiden shrugged. "They think that she is beautiful." Gabriel grinned. "No argument there. Okay thanks Aiden."

Gabriel walked towards the Inn with Vivian in her wolf form walking next to him. When they got to the main lobby the humans were waiting on the long couch. Gabriel walked over to them. "I heard what happened are you okay?" He asked as he sat down.

The girl nodded. "We're fine. I'm Bingo and this is Jem, we're friends of Aiden's."

"What are you doing here?"

"When we didn't hear from Aiden we got worried. All he said was that he was going to look for Vivian and talk to her. He told us that Vivian didn't break the window or have a fit when he broke up with her."

"We also came to apologize to Vivian. We want to be her friend again." Jem said.

"I'm sure she'll like that. I'm Gabriel, Vivian's husband. Do your parents know you're here?"

Bingo and Jem both nodded. Then they noticed Vivian. "Oh is that your dog?" Bingo asked.

Gabriel looked at Vivian. "Yeah, she's a good friend." Vivian looked at him and licked his hand.

That's all she had to do to arouse him.

"Can we pat her?" Jem asked.

Gabriel nodded. Vivian loved the attention.

_VIVIAN_

Jacob, Jasmine, Lucas, April, Max, Luke and Leo were accepted in to the pack. After meeting with Bingo and Jem and the pack meeting all Vivian wanted was to go to bed and sleep. But Gabriel had other ideas.

His arousal was obvious. It pressed against her thighs. It had been a long time since they mated. She turned in his arms to face him and kissed him hard, showing him that she wants him too.

Gabriel groaned and pressed her in to the bed. "Lucky that the twins a sleeping over Esme's house." He grunted.

Soon they were naked and moving together slowly. Vivian could hear him panting in her ear as she ran her hands up and down his back.

He continued thrust in to her and she moved with him. He bit her neck hard making her gasp and her nail dug in to his back.

It felt good to be joined like this with him. He was gentle with her when she asked him. Then he groaned and fell on top of her. They lay there like that for the rest of the night.

Their hearts beating as one.

They fell asleep. Not knowing that they have created a new life that night.

_**I was going to make this the last chapter. But I decided to do one more chapter. And it will be a happy one**_


	17. 16 the perfect ending

Sixteen

_VIVIAN_

Max came in to the world at two o'clock in the morning. He wasn't expected to be conceived but he was wanted.

The pack huddled outside of Persia's waiting… "It's a boy." Esme cried out in joy. The pack cheered. The former rouges hung to the side. They knew that they were no match to the pack.

Vivian woke up to find Charlie asleep next to her, cuddling her side. Her new born is asleep in his father's arms and so was Amber who was a wake looking at her younger brother with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to help mummy and daddy take care of him?" Vivian whispered to her only daughter. Amber looked at her with joy she nodded her head.

"He's cute." Esme whispered coming in to the room. Gabriel woke up at the sound of her voice. He handed Max over to her then pulled Amber closer to him.

"Welcome to the family. Gabriel, I came to tell you that the rouged a behaving."

Gabriel nodded. "Well we better let Vivian rest." He said as he got up and gave her a quick kiss and then left.

Esme gave her daughter a peck on the check. "Your father would be proud of you. I know I am." She whispered in her ear.

Vivian smiled. "Thank you." Esme gently placed Max in to the cot next to Vivian and quietly left the room.

A few days later Vivian was at home and nursing Max while the twins played out side with the five and Gabriel. Then Charlie came in to the room. "Mummy can I hold him?" He asked. "Sit down on the couch." He did. Vivian placed Max gently in his brother's arms. "Keep his head up."

Gabriel came limping in a minute later with Amber hugging his leg like a koala. "Let go of daddy's leg." Gabriel tried to pry her off but she wouldn't budge. "Run, run." She said. She wanted to go out on a run.

"Later tonight. You and me." Gabriel promised his little girl. With that she let go.

_GABRIEL_

That night Gabriel ran with his daughter. After a while they stopped and rested under a tree near the waterfall. Amber was asleep between his front legs and Gabriel was licking between her ears. He loved these moments. He was content staying here with his daughter.

They went home and went to bed. Only to be woken up by a baby crying.

**That's the last chapter.**

_**Hope you liked it. I want to thank my readers for all the good reviews.**_

_**Watch out for more of Vivian and her pack. I might write another story.**_


End file.
